Gracias a ti volvi a sonreir
by Afrodita-15
Summary: Sora se encuentra destrozada tras la muerte de su madre, solo una de sus amigos la podra ayudar ¿quien sera? Taiora. Reviews pliss.


Gracias a ti volví a sonreír

Era un caluroso día de verano en Odiaba, las calles estaban solitarias, ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde y la gente prefería quedarse en casa con el aire acondicionado y un refrigerio.

Sora se encontraba tumbada en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y alguna que otra lagrima corría por su rostro, hacia días que no salía de casa, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, hacia pocos días que su madre había fallecido, había sido un golpe muy duro para ella y aunque sus amigos habían ido repetidas veces, ella no les había abierto la puerta. La pelirroja se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la cerradura de la puerta, pero no se inmuto, solo una persona tenia la llave de su casa y estaba segura de que era él…

Un muchacho de 19 años, de pelo alborotado y alto entro en la habitación con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos chocolates, acto seguido se tumbo junto a la muchacha y se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron años.

-Lo siento mucho, sora- dice Tai cerrando los ojos y dando un largo suspiro- vine lo antes posible…- pero el moreno no pudo continuar pues Sora lo abrazo fuertemente y se largo a llorar, Tai le beso la cabeza y la resguardo entre sus brazos-

Sora se encontraba triste, había necesitado a Tai tanto tiempo, desde que el se fue a Inglaterra a un equipo de fútbol, ella lo había extrañado mucho, auque siempre tuvo su apoyo, cuando a su madre le diagnosticaron cáncer, Tai estuvo con ella durante dos semanas apoyándola y la pelirroja ya sabia que él iba a venir.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos abrazados, los dos estaban cansados y unas horas de sueño no les vendría mal a ninguno…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi despertó y noto como Sora ya no se encontraba, hasta que un dulce aroma llego a su nariz, acto seguido se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Taichi provocando un sobresalto en la pelirroja-

-Me asustaste- dice Sora con una sonrisa triste- pensé que tendrías hambre-

-Acertaste- dice Tai tocándose su estomago- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Pues… las 9 PM- dice Sora observando su reloj de muñeca-

-OK- dice Tai cogiendo los vasos-

-Bueno esto ya esta listo- dice Sora colocando los platos en la mesa y sentándose frente a Tai- y bueno ¿como te fue en Inglaterra?-

-Bien- dice tai aun si probar bocado-

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice Sora extrañada-

-Los chicos me contaron que no los recibiste- dice Tai mirando a los ojos a su amiga-

-Ya- dice Sora desviando su vista-

-Sora, todos están preocupados, Matt no va a ensayar, Joe no estudia, Izzy ha abandonado su computadora, Tk no va a entrenar, Kari ya no sonríe y Mimi… Bueno Mimi no come, y ahora mismo se encuentra ingresada en el hospital- dice Tai con las manos en la cabeza-

Sora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y agacho la cabeza, sus amigos estaban así por su culpa, no podía creer lo egoísta que había sido, su madre no hubiera querido que esto sucediera.

-Tai- dice Sora aun con la mirada gacha- ¿te podrías quedar a dormir hoy? Es que no quiero volver a quedarme sola y bueno… mañana me gustaría ir a visitar a Mimi y ver a los chicos…-

Tai sonrió y asintió con la cabeza confortando a la joven mientras la muchacha se lo agradeció con una mirada y siguieron con la cena.

Cuando terminaron de comer ambos jóvenes se disponían irse a dormir pero Sora detuvo al muchacho.

-Tai ¿podrías dormir conmigo? Es que… llevo muchas noches que tengo pesadillas y hoy cuando me quede dormida a tu lado…-

-Esta bien- dice Tai con una sonrisa- no hace falta que me expliques- y ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir al cuarto de la joven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana llego pronto, descubriendo un día caluroso como era normal en esa época, ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento y subieron al coche del moreno.

-Vaya no sabia que tenias coche- dice la pelirroja montando en el auto del joven-

-Si, me lo regalaron mis padres- dice el joven sonriendo- Bueno, primero iremos a mi casa a cambiarme y luego al hospital ¿vale?-

La joven sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y acepto, Tai sonrió satisfecho y puso en marcha el auto.

En 20 minutos se encontraban ya entrando en el hospital, Sora se entristeció al ver aquello que le recordaba todos los días que su madre pasó allí pero Taichi la abrazo por los hombros y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo-

La joven miro al muchacho y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este y se dirigieron así agarrados hacia la habitación de Mimi.

-Bueno, aquí es- dice Tai parándose frente a la puerta- Estas segura de que quieres entrar ¿verdad?-

-Si, Mimi fue mi gran apoyo y ahora me necesita- dice Sora mirando los ojos chocolates del muchacho-

Entonces ambos jóvenes entraron en la habitación, allí se encontraba Matt, Tk y Kari y por supuesto Mimi, Sora ahogo un grito al ver a su amiga en ese estado, la joven tenia grande ojeras, se pelo se encontraba descuidado y se le notaba que había perdido varios kilos, pero la reacción de Mimi fue totalmente diferente al ver a su amiga.

-¡Sora, sabia que vendrías a verme y que no me ibas a defraudar- dice Mimi mientras Sora se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo-

-Lo siento mucho, Mimi- dice Sora llorando- es todo culpa mía, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta…-

-Shhhh…- la callo su amiga- lo pasado, pasado esta, disfrutemos el presente-

Sora le sonrió y se dirigió a saludar a sus otros tres amigos que la abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Te extrañe- fue lo único que dijo Matt y beso suavemente su cabeza-

-Sorita, te he echado de menos, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenias- dice Tk abrazado a su amiga y soltando alguna que otra lagrima-

-Sora, no sabes como te he necesitado, por favor no nos vuelvas a hacer esto- dice Kari rompiendo en llanto en el hombro de su amiga-

Sora estuvo todo el día con Mimi, también vio a los demás chicos que se alegraron mucho al verla y cuando ya anochecía Sora decidió que ya era hora de irse, así que Tai y ella se marcharon de vuelta a casa de Sora.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dice Sora una vez el coche se hubo parado delante del edificio-

-¿estas segura de que estarás bien?- pregunto Tai preocupado-

-Si, estaré bien, de todos modos si pasa algo te llamo- dice Sora mostrándole el móvil al chico-

-Ok- dice Tai sonriendo-

-Bueno, me voy, mañana nos vemos- dice Sora y le iba a dar un beso en la cara a Tai pero calculo mal y se lo dio en la comisura de los labios, esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y Sora saliera disparada del auto- Adiós-

Sora llego a su departamento y se sentó en el sillón, estaba agotada, pero por primera vez desde hace muchos meses se sentía feliz, sonrió y cerró los ojos pensando en los que había ocurrido en estos dos últimos días, acto seguido se marcho a su habitación a dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora despertó con el insistente timbre de la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa a encontrar a Tai con botes de pintura y brochas.

-¿Pero tu no tenias llaves? Y además ¿Qué significa esto?- dice Sora sorprendida al ver a su amigo-

-Bueno a la primera, pues me las deje aquí ayer y a la segunda vamos a pintar tu casa por completo, vamos a hacer que todo recuerdo que te entristezca quede borrado de un brochazo- dice Tai con una brocha en su mano y poniendo pose de superhéroe-

Sora rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo pero acepto, así que decidió cambiarse y ponerse manos a la obra.

-Bueno ya solo queda tu habitación- dice Tai después de haber estado toda la mañana pintando-¿de que color la quieres?-

-Umm… no se, quizás naranja- dice Sora con un dedo sobre su barbilla-

-Si, buen color- dice Tai sonriendo cogiendo la lata de pintura naranja- ¿vamos?-

La pelirroja asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación, estuvieron largo rato pintando y aun no terminaban, hasta que Sora decidió hacer una pequeña jugarreta a Tai le pinto parte de la mejilla izquierda, Tai ante ese gesto también se dispuso a pintar a la muchacha y así hasta que ambos quedaron bastante manchados de pintura.

-Bueno, ahora nos parecemos a Greymon- dice Tai con una sonrisa-

-Si, es verdad- dice Sora soltando una carcajada-

-Bueno ya estamos en paz- dice Tai poniéndose en pie-

-Nada de eso- dice Sora y comenzó a hacer cosquilla a Tai-

Ambos jóvenes se hacían cosquillas hasta que Tai quedo encima de Sora apoyado por sus rodillas y sujetándole las manos.

-Hey, eso no vale!- dice Sora indignada-

-Tampoco es justo que se empiece con ventaja- dice Tai refiriéndose a las cosquillas-

-Esta bien- dice Sora sonriendo- Te daré un recompensa si me sueltas-

-¿Qué clase de recompensa?- dice Tai sin fiarse mucho-

-Lo veras si me sueltas- dice Sora inocentemente-

-Esta bien- dice Tai y soltó los brazos de la muchacha pero aun seguía con el cuerpo encima de ella- ¿y mi recompensa?-

-aquí- dice Sora y le da un beso salvaje dejando impresionado al muchacho, cuando acabo el beso ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, se levantaron pero con tan mala suerte que Tai choco con la escalera, cayéndole encima a ambos toda la pintura provocando la carcajada de los dos-Bueno…-

Pero Sora no dijo nada mas, Tai la volvió a besar y esta lo correspondió encantada, la pelirroja se quito la camiseta y Tai la imito.

-¿Qué te parece una ducha, para quitarnos la pintura y bueno los dos juntos, como hay sequía que mejor que ahorremos agua?- dice Sora picadamente-

-Pero que conste que lo hago por la sequía- dice Tai provocando una carcajada en su compañera y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto de baño para dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 6 PM y ambos jóvenes decidieron ir a ver a Mimi, así que después de una buena ducha, se vistieron y se marcharon al hospital.

Otra vez Sora sintió el escalofrió al entrar a aquel lugar tan frió, pero nuevamente hay se encontraba Tai para ayudarla, esta vez el joven la tomo de la mano y beso suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras- dijo el joven y se dirigieron a la habitación de Mimi, allí solo se encontraban Matt y ella y Sora fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga que le correspondió.

-¿Cómo estas, ¿has comido, espero que Matt te haya cuidado bien- dice Sora preocupada-

-Si, por supuesto- dice Mimi sonriendo- ya mismo me darán el alta-

-Bueno, esta noche me gustaría quedarme contigo y así Matt descansaría- dice Sora mirando a Tai esperando que no se enfadara, este solo le asintió con una sonrisa-

-Esta bien – dice Matt que se le notaba que estaba cansado-

-Bueno si quieres te llevo- dice Tai-

-Vale- dice Matt levantándose- te espero abajo, voy al servicio- y salio-

-Bueno cielo, me voy, ¿estarás bien?- pregunta Tai preocupado-

-Si, mi amor, venga márchate- dice Sora y le da un beso a Tai- mañana nos vemos, Te quiero- dice Sora y lo besa suavemente-

-Yo te amo- dice Tai- bueno Adiós Mimi- y se marcho.

Una vez se hubo marchado el joven Mimi hablo.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-

-Bueno, pues es muy largo- dice Sora sentándose al lado de la muchacha.

-Tengo mucho tiempo- dice Mimi mirando picadamente a su amiga-

-Bueno, pues hoy me ayudo a pintar mi casa y bueno le bese… y nos manchamos de pintura y…nos duchamos juntos- dice Sora algo avergonzada- pero por la sequía- añadió rápidamente-

-Ya, la sequía- dice Mimi irónicamente- y bueno ¿Cómo es Tai en eso?-

-Pues, como decirlo, es increíble, ¿sabes? – dice Sora recordando aquel momento- me trato fenomenal y a la vez me hizo sentir lo que ningún otro chico me había echo sentir, ha sido tan…-

-¿tan Tai?- pregunto Mimi-

-Si –dice Sora sonriendo-

-Me alegro amiga, pensaba que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que vale Tai- dice Mimi sonriendo- Hubiera sido una pena que lo hubieras dejado escapar y bueno ¿Qué fue lo que termino de enamorar del él?-

-Bueno, pues la forma en que me cuido estos últimos días, su sonrisa que me tranquiliza, sus ojos inquietos y ese pelo alborotado…- dice Sora sonriendo- Me enamoró por que es él…-

Mimi sonrió, hasta que paso una doctora.

-Buenas noticias Mimi, mañana ya podrá marcharse a casa- dice la doctora- pero ahora deberías descansar- y se marcho-

Sora y Mimi se alegraron mucho y la castaña decidió dormir, mientras la pelirroja decidió llamar a Tai para darle la buena noticia.

-¿Hola, cariño?- dice Sora hablando por teléfono móvil-

-_Hola, mi cielo, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto Tai preocupado-_

-Si, a Mimi le dan mañana el alta- dice Sora-

_-¿si? Que bueno, entonces nosotros le prepararemos algo para darle la bienvenida- dice Tai-_

-Ok, gracias cariño, Te amo- dice Sora-

_-Y yo a ti mi amor- dice Tai y colgó-_

Luego Sora se marcho a dormir en aquel incomodo sillón.

Sora y Mimi ya se habían despertado y esperaban impacientes a que Tai llegara para poder marcharse.

Cuando el muchacho castaño llego ambas jóvenes se alegraron, una por que estaba deseosa de marcharse y la otra por que simplemente lo necesitaba…

-Bueno, suban las damiselas- dice cortésmente Tai a las jóvenes y ayudando a subir a Mimi-

Después de un corto viaje llegaron a la casa de Mimi, todos la esperaban con carteles de bienvenidas, regalos y una gran merienda.

Mimi se puso a llorar de alegría y les agradeció a todos por su apoyo.

Tai y Sora se encontraban en el jardín de la gran casa de los Tachikawa, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el césped, mientras el muchacho estaba tumbado junto a ella.

-Me alegro mucho de que Mimi se haya recuperado- dice Sora mirando al cielo-

-Si- fue lo único que dijo Tai que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados-

-Oye, ¿Por qué Matt se quedo casi todos los días cuidando de Mimi?- pregunto Sora a su novio-

-Es fácil, a Matt le gusta Mimi- dijo Tai aun con los ojos cerrados-

-Han, ¿oye que te parece que Tk y Kari sean novios?- pregunto Sora para tener un tema de conversación-

-Bien, supongo- dice Tai sin abrir los ojos-

-Tai ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dice Sora mirando al suelo-

-Dos- dice tai levantando dos dedos-

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Sora esperando alguna reacción del chico-

-Nada- dice Tai-

-¿Cómo que nada, por dios si solo me contestas con tres palabras- dice Sora empezando a ponerse histérica-

Tai no hablo solo dio un suspiro y se mantuvo como antes.

-Vale, creo que lo mejor seria que olvidáramos lo que paso- dice Sora levantándose con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- por favor, olvídalo todo-

Sora iba a salir a correr pero una fuerte mano le coge del brazo y la hace detener.

-Espera- dice Tai mirando a la muchacha- ¿Cómo quieres que olvide lo que paso, si es lo que llevo esperando toda mi vida? ¿Como olvidar algo con lo que sueñas todas las noches? ¿Como olvidar a la persona por la que darías tu vida?-

Sora abrazo fuertemente al castaño y luego le beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Pero por favor, dime que es lo que pasa- dice Sora mirando los ojos inquietos de su novio-

-Bueno, tengo que volver a Inglaterra- dice Tai- Mañana-

Sora sentía como el mundo se le caía encima, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su novio, ¿la iba a dejar así, por que la vida era tan cruel con ella, primero su padre, luego su madre y ahora tenia que irse Tai…

-Sora, dime que no me vaya- dice Tai mirando los ojos de la pelirroja- y yo no me voy de tu lado-

-Tai, como te voy a decir eso, yo quiero que cumplas tu sueño- dice Sora intentando que sus lagrimas no cayeran- bueno si me disculpas, creo que Mimi me esta llamando, luego nos vemos- y beso al muchacho-

La verdad era que nadie la llamaba pero no veía otra salida, estaba a punto de romper a llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de él, no quería que el frustrara su sueño por ella, no, no quería…

Ya eran mas de las 10 PM y todos decidieron marcharse, Tai llevo a Sora a su casa, una vez estuvieron frente al edificio, Sora le dio un dulce beso y le deseo suerte para los partidos, luego salio del coche dirección a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, se puso su pijama, copio un bote de helado y se sento junto a la ventana para observar las estrellas, después de largo rato decidio irse a dormir.

Sora se despertó a las 8 de la mañana, su despertador había sonado a esa hora, aunque ella no recordaba haberlo programado, aun somnolienta pudo observar como a los pies de la cama había un ramo de rosas blancas, lentamente se levanto y lo cogio y pudo ver una notita, rápidamente la leyó.

"Dime que no me vaya. TE AMO"

Sora observo su habitación y pudo ver como había un pequeño camino hecho por pétalos de rosas, instintivamente decidió seguirlo, los pétalos la llevaron hasta la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y…

Mientras en el aeropuerto, un muchacho de pelo castaño se encontraba mirando su móvil, ¿lo llamaría? Instantáneamente sonó el móvil y tres palabras sonaron del otro lado

"No te vayas"

Tai sonrió y le dio su pasaje a la primera persona con la que se cruzo, cogio su maleta y se dirigió hacia el edificio de su novia, subió rápidamente las escaleras y pego en la puerta, Sora la abrió y se lanzo a los brazos de él dándole un apasionado beso.

-Vaya, parece que el bote de pintura te gusto- dice Tai sonriendo-

-Si, me recordó lo poco romántico que eres y el por que te amo- dice Sora acariciando la cara del muchacho-

-¿a si? Y ¿Por qué?- pregunto el joven-

-Por ser tú- dice Sora besando suavemente los labios del muchacho- por ser Tai-

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si evolucionamos a Greymon?- dice Tai manchando a Sora con la pintura naranja-

-Buena idea, y luego una ducha juntos, pero por la sequía ¿eh?- dice Sora soltando una carcajada-

-Si, todo sea por la sequía- dice Tai besando a la muchacha-

Fin.


End file.
